internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2108
[[Test 2108: India 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-17 (Dhawan, 8.6 ov), 2-24 (Vijay, 15.1 ov), 3-113 (Pujara, 42.4 ov), 4-151 (RG Sharma, 53.2 ov), 5-219 (Kohli, 75.3 ov), 6-264 (Dhoni, 98.6 ov), 7-264 (Rahane, 99.4 ov), 8-264 (Khan, 99.5 ov), 9-278 (I Sharma, 101.6 ov), 10-280 (Mohammed Shami, 102.6 ov)]] [[Test 2108: South Africa 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-37 (Petersen, 13.1 ov), 2-130 (Amla, 38.1 ov), 3-130 (Kallis, 38.2 ov), 4-130 (Smith, 39.3 ov), 5-145 (Duminy, 44.1 ov), 6-146 (de Villiers, 44.3 ov), 7-226 (Philander, 69.1 ov), 8-237 (Steyn, 72.3 ov), 9-239 (du Plessis, 73.5 ov), 10-244 (Morkel, 75.3 ov)]] [[Test 2108: India 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-23 (Dhawan, 7.3 ov), 2-93 (Vijay, 33.5 ov), 3-315 (Pujara, 93.1 ov), 4-325 (RG Sharma, 97.5 ov), 5-327 (Kohli, 98.4 ov), 6-358 (Rahane, 106.2 ov), 7-369 (Ashwin, 109.2 ov), 8-384 (Dhoni, 113.5 ov), 9-405 (I Sharma, 118.6 ov), 10-421 (Mohammed Shami, 120.4 ov)]] [[Test 2108: South Africa 2nd inns partnerships|'''Fall of wickets: 1-108 (Smith, 30.4 ov), 2-118 (Amla, 36.2 ov), 3-143 (Petersen, 49.2 ov), 4-197 (Kallis, 60.4 ov)]] '''Match details *'Series:' *'Player of the match:' *'TV umpire:' Shaun George *'Match referee:' Andy Pycroft *'Reserve umpire:' Adrian Holdstock *'Close of play' *Day 1 - India 1st innings 255/5 (AM Rahane 43*, MS Dhoni 17*, 90 ov) *Day 2 - South Africa 1st innings 213/6 (F du Plessis 17*, VD Philander 48*, 66 ov) *Day 3 - India 2nd innings 284/2 (CA Pujara 135*, V Kohli 77*, 78 ov) *Day 4 - South Africa 2nd innings 138/2 (AN Petersen 76*, F du Plessis 10*, 45 ov) Match notes *'Day 1' *Drinks: India - 24/1 in 14.0 overs (M Vijay 6, CA Pujara 5) *India: 50 runs in 23.2 overs (140 balls), Extras 1 *Lunch: India - 70/2 in 27.0 overs (CA Pujara 18, V Kohli 32) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (CA Pujara 15, V Kohli 33, Ex 2) *V Kohli: 50 off 76 balls (9 x 4) *India: 100 runs in 39.6 overs (240 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: India - 107/2 in 42.0 overs (CA Pujara 24, V Kohli 60) *India: 150 runs in 52.2 overs (315 balls), Extras 10 *Tea: India - 164/4 in 55.0 overs (V Kohli 84, AM Rahane 12) *V Kohli: 100 off 140 balls (16 x 4) *India: 200 runs in 70.3 overs (424 balls), Extras 11 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 103 balls (V Kohli 28, AM Rahane 22, Ex 1) *Drinks: India - 213/4 in 73.0 overs (V Kohli 117, AM Rahane 26) *New Ball Taken: India 227/5 after 80.1 overs (AM Rahane 31, MS Dhoni 6) *India: 250 runs in 84.2 overs (507 balls), Extras 18 *End Of Day: India - 255/5 in 90.0 overs (AM Rahane 43, MS Dhoni 17) *'Day 2' *Drinks: India - 278/9 in 102.0 overs (R Ashwin 10) *Innings Break: India - 280/10 in 103.0 overs (R Ashwin 11) *Lunch: South Africa - 22/0 in 10.0 overs (GC Smith 11, AN Petersen 11) *South Africa: 50 runs in 17.5 overs (109 balls), Extras 3 *Drinks: South Africa - 59/1 in 22.0 overs (GC Smith 27, HM Amla 8) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 89 balls (GC Smith 29, HM Amla 19, Ex 4) *South Africa: 100 runs in 30.1 overs (183 balls), Extras 5 *GC Smith: 50 off 98 balls (9 x 4) *Tea: South Africa - 118/1 in 35.0 overs (GC Smith 62, HM Amla 30) *South Africa: 150 runs in 48.1 overs (291 balls), Extras 6 *Drinks: South Africa - 151/6 in 49.0 overs (F du Plessis 4, VD Philander 1) *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 100 balls (F du Plessis 13, VD Philander 35, Ex 2) *South Africa: 200 runs in 61.6 overs (374 balls), Extras 7 *End Of Day: South Africa - 213/6 in 66.0 overs (F du Plessis 17, VD Philander 48) *'Day 3' *VD Philander: 50 off 77 balls (6 x 4) *Innings Break: South Africa - 244/10 in 75.3 overs (Imran Tahir 0) *Lunch: India - 31/1 in 14.0 overs (M Vijay 12, CA Pujara 4) *India: 50 runs in 22.5 overs (137 balls), Extras 3 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 121 balls (M Vijay 27, CA Pujara 15, Ex 8) *Drinks: India - 75/1 in 28.0 overs (M Vijay 37, CA Pujara 15) *India: 100 runs in 37.4 overs (226 balls), Extras 9 *HM Amla kept wickets in place of AB de Villiers in 40th over *Tea: India - 109/2 in 40.0 overs (CA Pujara 39, V Kohli 6) *CA Pujara: 50 off 127 balls (5 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 80 balls (CA Pujara 22, V Kohli 24, Ex 6) *India: 150 runs in 48.3 overs (291 balls), Extras 15 *3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 135 balls (CA Pujara 48, V Kohli 44, Ex 8) *India: 200 runs in 56.5 overs (341 balls), Extras 17 *V Kohli: 50 off 74 balls (6 x 4) *Drinks: India - 217/2 in 60.0 overs (CA Pujara 94, V Kohli 52) *CA Pujara: 100 off 168 balls (13 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 150 runs in 188 balls (CA Pujara 89, V Kohli 54, Ex 9) *India: 250 runs in 67.4 overs (406 balls), Extras 18 *End Of Day: India - 284/2 in 78.0 overs (CA Pujara 135, V Kohli 77) *'Day 4' *3rd Wicket: 200 runs in 276 balls (CA Pujara 111, V Kohli 80, Ex 9) *New Ball Taken: India 293/2 after 80.1 overs (CA Pujara 141, V Kohli 80) *India: 300 runs in 84.1 overs (505 balls), Extras 18 *CA Pujara: 150 off 247 balls (21 x 4) *Drinks: India - 315/3 in 93.1 overs (V Kohli 90) *India: 350 runs in 104.2 overs (626 balls), Extras 18 *Lunch: India - 358/6 in 106.2 overs (MS Dhoni 16) *India: 400 runs in 117.4 overs (706 balls), Extras 20 *Innings Break: India - 421/10 in 120.4 overs (Z Khan 29) *Tea: South Africa - 38/0 in 11.0 overs (AN Petersen 28, GC Smith 9) *South Africa: 50 runs in 14.1 overs (86 balls), Extras 1 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 86 balls (AN Petersen 40, GC Smith 10, Ex 1) *AN Petersen: 50 off 84 balls (7 x 4) *Drinks: South Africa - 92/0 in 28.0 overs (AN Petersen 60, GC Smith 30) *South Africa: 100 runs in 29.4 overs (179 balls), Extras 2 *1st Wicket: 100 runs in 179 balls (AN Petersen 61, GC Smith 40, Ex 2) *'Day 5' *South Africa: 150 runs in 51.2 overs (309 balls), Extras 9 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 57 balls (F du Plessis 17, JH Kallis 31, Ex 3) *Drinks: South Africa - 194/3 in 59.0 overs (F du Plessis 28, JH Kallis 31) *South Africa: 200 runs in 60.6 overs (367 balls), Extras 11 *Lunch: South Africa - 236/4 in 74.0 overs (F du Plessis 42, AB de Villiers 24) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 115 balls (F du Plessis 19, AB de Villiers 30, Ex 1) *New Ball Taken: South Africa 247/4 after 80.1 overs (F du Plessis 47, AB de Villiers 30) *South Africa: 250 runs in 80.3 overs (484 balls), Extras 12 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2013 Test matches